


The last countdown

by MissSutcliff



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Tagging isn't my strenght..., This is actually just angst, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff
Summary: When a Tribute takes his first step into the Arena, there 60 seconds seperating him from his destiny.60 seconds where he sees the Arena for the very first time, where he can make his last decisions.Often these are the last seconds before his certain death.Read here about the thoughts of one of these Tributes in these last seconds of his life...Deutsche Version hier:https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467893





	The last countdown

**Author's Note:**

> One importand thing before you start:  
> I'm german and decided to translate some of my works into english.   
> This is the first time I'm actually posting one of these translastions and I don't have a Beta.  
> I hope there aren't any grave mistakes and apologize if there are.  
> Please tell me if you see any, so I can fix them.  
> But now enjoy reading:

**60**

It‘s time

the countdown has started

and

with it the fight for my life.

The fear makes my heart beat faster.

  
  
**50**

I look around.

In front of me is the cornucopia.

Around me are ice and snow,

but no place to hide.

Next to me are the Tributes from One and Seven.  


 

**40**

The pure white of the snow looks so innocent

but soon it will be stained with the red blood of dying Tributes

and maybe mine will join it.

 

 

**30**

Inside the cornucopia as as around it are mostly swords, knives and other weapons,

but there also food, backpacks and heat-retaining blankets.  


 

**20**

I see a blanket near me.

I know I’ll need it, if I don’t want to freeze to death.

Maybe I can make,

maybe I’m fast enough.

  
  
**10**

I’m keeping my looks onto the blanket  
  
**9**  
Get in position  
  
**8**

I start to panic  
  
**7**

Calm down  
  
**6**

Breath in  
  
**5**

Breath out  
  
**4**

Keep calm  
  
**3**

Concentrate  
  
**2**

The blanket!  
  
**1**

Run!  
  
**0**

_NOW!_  


 

I run.

Straight to the blanket.

I’m too slow.

Other Tributes are passing me.

The blanket is gone!

I stand still.

Next to me a Tribute dies.

I’m hesistating.

Too long.

The knife hits my heart.

I’m falling.

 

No!

 

Too late!

 

.

.

.

A white light appears before my eyes.

.

.

.

.

It seems to blind me…

 

.

and

.

then

.

.

.

.

It’s over.

.

.

.

.

.

 

.

.

.

.

.

I am dead...  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked this and as I said above, I hope I didn't make any stupid mistakes.  
> This One-Shot is actually six years old, I only recently decided to translate it.  
> I also postet the original german version of this here, so if anyone is interested, the link is in the summary.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> MissSutcliff


End file.
